


Dragonborne

by FearaNightmare



Series: Dragonborne series [1]
Category: Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearaNightmare/pseuds/FearaNightmare
Summary: My life began as it ended. I was ready to accept death; ready to rest and watch as everything passes. A being however won't allow it, he meddles and somehow I find myself in an fantastical world that in all right should not exist. Now I must fight to survive and help others try to live, I'm not a hero, I never will be. Despite this I find myself in a war that is far more terrible than I am ready for. I don't want to die again, I have far too much to lose now. I will fight and I will win.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for checking my story out! I have this posted on FF but thought it would interesting to try on a different site! Well I don't have much to say but I hope everyone enjoys the story! To be honest the first few chapters are a bit shaky but it gets better as the story progresses (At least that is what I have been told) So bare with me!

Days have passed and they were long and painful. It would be a lie to say that they passed in a blur. They did not. They were clearer than crystal and sharper than any knife. Every one of us should have known it would happen. We didn’t think it would. We lived our lives normally not caring in the least. The truth is that people were dying around us. Some were natural, in their sleep, heart attack, or some other organ failure. Other deaths were not. They were drawing closer to us, so close in fact one day it was our turn.

Remembering hurts, but that is also what kept me sane in the long run. My memories of darkness, my memories of soft pain and loneliness. I was alone- always alone. It didn’t matter to me though. I was strong and every time I fell down I could get back up. This time I wasn’t falling. I was shoved and tied to the ground. I was an animal waiting to be slaughtered. Even those animals had food and were not treated more harshly than needed. They were going to die anyways. Why be _even_ crueler to them?

We are not fed or even spoken to. When we were, they are insults spat in our faces, raw in such hatred it was felt in the air. Our capturers were fierce and always had masks covering their faces. They were odd and twisted, animal clay masks with features painted on with pale colors. Not realistic but it brought us terror whenever we saw them.

Sitting in a gray ten by ten room, most people were huddled together. It gave them some sense of security. I, however, sat with my legs curled to my chest alone, my back against one of the corners of the room. I was sweating heavily and my body ached all over. My now sickly pale skin was covered in burn marks. Some had writing, writing I never bothered to read. It was itchy and leathery, not yet healed. It peeled and felt tight and stretched. My mouth stung and tingled. I let my tongue wander over to where my left molar used to be. Now there is only a hole, bloody and swollen.

My head slowly lowered to my knees and I closed my eyes. Sleep rarely came and, when it did, I fell in and out of it. I was being tortured both in reality and my dreams. I no longer felt that gut wrenching terror. It was more of a heavy sense of dread and more the fear of _how_ I will die rather than the death itself. I have come to terms with it (I have not accepted it). I will die and there is nothing I can do about it. I almost thought I may die of starvation and dehydration then the masked people killing me. Truly I can’t remember when I last ate or drank. My memories of this place are so twisted in torment and pain. I…I don’t want to go down that road.

My gaze flashed up slowly as the foreboding creak of the door echoed around the room. Everyone froze stiff. They just sat still as a statue not wanting it to be their turn. I just wanted it to be over. Waiting for death drained everything from me. Slowly a person walked in, head held high and black combat boots almost deafeningly loud as he walked across the tile floor. The person calmly surveyed the room. The mask was blank except for the small slits where the eyes were. By the way they held themselves, I assumed they were male.

It felt as if a bucket of ice water was thrown on me, his eyes fell on me and stayed. I didn’t let my harsh silver eyes waver. I kept them trained on that single man. With his hands behind his back the man leisurely made his way over. Not moving from my position, I kept my eyes trained on his every move. I could feel the hairs on my arm and neck rise. Stopping a few feet in front of me, he crouched down and grabbed my chin. I swallowed sharply and held myself back from twisting away from him.

From this distance, I could see soft blue eyes behind the mask. They held no emotion, yet weren’t harsh. My lips pressed firmer together. I felt my stomach lurch. The blue eyed man stood up swiftly and spoke in a harsh tone. “Grab her.”

It didn’t take long and my arms were held in a bruising grip as I was dragged up and out the door. My head started to spin at the movement and my whole body protested. I heard the door close behind me and I blinked rapidly as the hall was dark, almost pitch black or perhaps my vision is starting to go.

The muscles in my shoulder started to burn from the strain of being pulled and my weight dragging me down. Dragged down this hall, everything started to clear in my head and one thought started to surface loudly, _I am going to die._

It felt as if hours passed before I found myself in another room, a few other girls my age were all lined up on their knees. I was pushed roughly to the ground on my knees along with them. I was at the end of the line on my side. I let my eyes look to the side briefly and saw a fierce looking red headed girl with an even more severe glare. My vision was obscured soon though as something was put over my head. A black cloth of some sort.

Soon an elegant yet cold voice spoke up. “Now you filthy people will learn that either you bow or die. I tried to give your President a chance, he declined and now you pay.” He started. I could tell he is one of those boisterous villains who are flamboyant.

“I am a gentleman though and will allow you all to say a few words before death.” He finished in an uppity way. I heard crying and soft sobs soon after. I didn’t really know what was going on. I could feel my body trembling and my knees felt like needles were in them.

I jumped as a voice right next to mine spoke. “You and your army can shove it!” It was most likely the girl directly next to me who spoke. She seemed the sort. I heard a thud and something fell into my side. It was a body. I could only guess the girl was hit.

“Hmm, foolish girl. Then how about you?” His voice became sickly sweet and I felt something touch my cheek area. Instantly I felt as if I was choking, the fear hit me like a ten ton brick and curled in my body making it impossible to think. As quickly as it came it left and I felt… safe and calm. Taking a breath, I thought over if I wanted to speak. Finally I felt myself smirk at a memory and spoke in a mysterious and condescending tone. I was surprised as my voice flowed out, no cracks or stutters. "Alas, so long as the music plays, we dance."

In that moment the room became deathly quiet. It was broke as the body next to mine shook and then cackles started to echo around the room. Her voice came next breathless and amusement shining through. “You’re quoting Dragon Age at a time like this!?”

I heard a snarl and soon felt a hand gently grab mine. I heard the man yell orders but I ignored it. I could feel something soft flutter in my chest as the girl gripped my hand tighter and started to murmur. "We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment... and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap.”

I heard low clicks, I knew this sound intimately now. I closed my eyes and gripped the hand back just as tightly before speaking louder and together to finish it. It felt as if we were saying a prayer, or jumping of a cliff. I smiled at the irony and let the words flow out. **“It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can _fly._ "**

The loud boom resounded and an intense pain flew through my head and traveled down my spine and back up. My body locked up and I could not breathe. Everything felt stiff. Soon enough it all stopped. Blackness swept over and it was done. Sixteen year old Jolie Myron is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I will start off saying THERE WILL BE SPOILERS. From not only all the games but the movies and the info guides “Dragon Age The world of Thedas Vol. 1 and 2.” So please do not argue with me about anything you find wrong. Also I will be making stuff up because realistically people cannot die, get reborn, and retain their memories and be born into a different world, so obviously shit will be unrealistic.

There was no sound. At the same time it was not silent. My body felt light and there was no pain, hunger, or discomfort. Letting a breath, out I opened my eyes and found myself in different surroundings. The area around me was dark, not exactly black. In the air I could see soft white lights. They floated around bobbing up and down. The lights would brighten briefly then fade. Far off I saw a rainbow. It was painted with colors and twisted elegantly. The air was cool and soft. It felt good against my skin.

 I was sitting on the inky black ground. I brought my hands up to my face and saw no burn marks. I saw the few tiny scars littering my hands, from climbing trees and running in the woods when I was younger. Showing a small smile and looking up, I let out a soft breath. I could see it in the air. Almost like the temperature was freezing, my breath curled in smoky puffs before dissipating.

I could feel something leave my body. A heavy blackness that settled on my heart was lifting. I felt a calm of sorts. I took a deep breath and held it before letting it out.

A soft chuckle escaped me before it became full blown laughter. I could still hear that soft sound, like it was in the back of my head. It didn’t take long for me to figure out it was actually in my head. It sounded like a music box. It was haunting and sweet at the same time and I could feel melancholy. Abruptly stopping my laughter, I felt the air change. Snapping my mouth, shut I closed my eyes.

I could feel someone near. Their presence was strong and overpowering. It was odd. I felt as if I could literally feel them touching me. Not wanting to deal with anyone I kept my eyes closed. That childish notion of not seeing them and that means they aren’t there. The music in my head began to twist and change. The melody was no longer sweet. It was more of a mature sound. It felt wrong but so right in this person’s presence.

“Still the minds of mortals baffle me, though this is closer to something I may make.” A soft male voice spoke up. He had an odd twang. It curled like those people who were in the medieval era. I could feel my skin crawl and a shiver go down my body. It wasn’t bad though. He wasn’t bad…he just felt _wrong_.

Turning with my eyes open, I looked up at him and saw a tall and lithe figure cloaked in black. He was pale and had stunning gold eyes. I could not miss the slightly pointed ears and silky black hair. I blinked at him and frowned. He looked familiar. It didn’t matter though. I don’t want to leave this place.

“Most who have passed on have family and a bright looking meadow…this is an unexpectedly good change I suppose.” He continued glancing around. He held himself in a way that irked me, like he is better but not actually trying to be.

“Not everyone is the same _obviously_. The world would be pretty boring if everyone was… and probably peaceful too.” I mumbled the last part to myself. “Any way what are you? The reaper? My judge?” I forced out my voice.

The man paused before looking at me and I swear my breath was punched out of me. “I am not that easily defined nor that dramatic. It is best for you just think of me as a friend of the dead for now.” He showed an odd smile and slowly walked over to me. His steps are sure and elegant. I swear he is barefoot under that large cloak. As he came closer, I could feel something twist in my gut. I couldn’t pin point it.

After he was a foot or two away, he slowly lowered himself. Kneeling with his knees folded under him, the man turned his golden eyes to the colorful light out in the horizon. He stays silent for a few moments. I studied him quietly. Curious, he felt real enough but also he felt as if all of him wasn’t here. He seemed genuine enough but also I could feel coldness like the guard who took me. He wasn’t bad per-say but he would do whatever needs to be done no matter the cost.

“Why are you here?” I finally questioned, I didn’t really like him. I had this feeling like a pin constantly poking the back of my head with him around.

I heard him let out a low hum and then a soft chuckle. “Curiosity in part. I can feel how you drape yourself in sorrow yet not. You’re not sad, you’re content in _this_ world.” He starts. I stop myself from snapping at him, I take a breath. I am not the religious sort but what I follow is what is allowing me to stay calm.

“I have yet to find what I live for. I am dead. It is simple. I will come alive some time, the person I was will be gone and my journey of the living will begin again. It will happen over and over until I find peace, Nirvana, acceptance, whatever you want to call it.” I inform the other hotly.

Closing my eyes, I shake my head at myself. “I am content, not happy or sad. There is nothing I can do.” My voice comes out self-depicting.

I barely stop myself from jumping as laughter echoes around me. I turn to look at the raven haired male. I could feel my temper rise but my outrage dies in my throat as the man doesn’t seem to be making fun of me. Smoldering gold eyes find my smooth silver ones. “Ah, alas that is not true young one. I also seek something. However I am in a place where I cannot reach out to others. The ones I can are dead. That helps me none as I wish to learn more of the living.”

I blanched at him. “Then why are you talking to me?”

An almost mischievous look comes across his face. “You, Jolie Myron, you are in a place you should not be. You are very close to the Void, just a hairs breath away. You are very lucky mortal that _I_ found you and not Andruil.”

 I froze and stared at the other male with incredulity. I am positive my brain stuttered and broke for a moment or two. “Andruil?” I questioned “As in the Goddess?” My voice was hoarse. I could feel my eyes widening. “She hunts both mortals and animals…”

“It seems that not all the knowledge of us was lost.” He states.

I felt a click in my head and turn to look at the man. No, the elf god. “Then that makes you…Falon’Din.” With that my brain stopped. “Nope…I’ve gone insane!” I state and quickly turn away from the other.

“I have played _way_ too much Dragon Age and now I am making apparitions appear for my own amusement. Yes! That is what is happening!” My words came out mashing into each other. I spoke quickly and wobbly with worry lacing my voice along with hysteria.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Falon’Din. His face was blank not really helping. I quickly ripped my body away from him. “Don’t _touch_ me!” I snarled. “You killed for **pride**!”

Soon I found myself on my back with the other hovering over me. The cloak has now become wispy black smoke that unfurled around us and grew. The golden eyes were sharp and hard. His warm hands that held my arms down burned painfully.

His presence now threatened to crush me. I could hardly breathe and felt as if I was falling into water, deeper, and _suffocating_. The only thing I could feel was him, everything else was disappearing. He spoke his voice commanding yet soft. “I know what I have done. I know it is wrong. I however cannot find the means to regret it. I don’t know enough of the living to see their fear of death.” I could feel his breath fan across my face. It was cold.

“I need to understand, I need to help them. Not just Elvhen but all mortals. I am as my name implies _A Friend of the Dead_. That does not just apply to Elves. I have done much wrong when I was scurrying around the beyond. I want to help now. Let me learn.” His voice and eyes became more genuine and desperate.

Letting a harsh laugh out, I bare my teeth and speak with a sharp voice. “Pray tell what can _I_ to do about your problems?”

He had no reaction. His eyes stared intently into mine. I felt my stomach drop for some reason. Taking a deep breath, the male pushed away and sat on his haunches. “I wish to live as a mortal… of sorts.”

Carefully sitting up, I stared at the other with guarded eyes. “…And? I still don’t see how that involves me…” I start before my body tenses.

“Just as you spoke before, you will be reborn again. I wish to ride with you on this journey. I also would like for you to retain your memories so I may understand everything better.” Falon’Din explained with a thoughtful voice.

“ **You want to what?!** ” I yell out well swiftly pushing myself up into a sitting position. In all honesty I couldn’t tell if I yelled in rage or surprise. I had a feeling that I would not be reincarnated in to the world I have lived through.

The male does not answer knowing my outburst is not a true question. I stand up and glare down at the other. “No, I am not going there. I can’t.”

“Why is that? Your fear of the tribulations you will face in _that_ world.” Falon’Din exclaimed icily.  His golden eyes pierced through me, yet I did not falter.

“Yes, I have already gone through pain! Why should I have to go through even more!?” My voice growled out and the very ground trembled. I stalked closer to the male. “You do not know the sorrow _we mortals_ go through. We cry, laugh, mourn, and worry. Our lives consist of emotion. They rule us or doom us! Don’t act like you know anything that we go through. You all sit on your pretty thrones and watch us all break our backs and hearts just to live.”

Looking at his eyes, I could see pain. I don’t know the reason for it. Rising again, the elf god let out a breath and spoke in a pained voice. “I understand loss very intimately. I lost everything. I am now to live forever in the void. Slowly the mortals forget us, our ways and purpose. I am old too and I am already forgetting compassion and empathy.” His voice came out broken.

“Lucky you, I don’t think you had any to begin with. If you did you would have cried in both sadness and happiness each time you took a new soul over to the beyond.” My voice held an edge that cut deep. Falon’Din glared at me but it really had no bite.

“That may be true. Let me tell you though, that only means I have the will to learn of it.” Gold eyes twinkled at me.

Scowling fiercely, my eyes flickered to look completely at his features and emotions. I could tell easily enough I will have no choice with the _request_. It has already been made and now I am a puppet for Falon’Din.

“ **Stop** trying to convince me. Your mind is already made and I have little choice but to dance to your tune.” Voice harsh, I slowly turned away.

Silence replied. My eyes glared down angrily at the ground. I could feel tears gathering and the uncomfortable feeling of my nose tingling with it. Soon enough the warm, salty liquid slowly trailed down my cheeks and chin. I was frustrated that I couldn’t do a damn thing to stop him, I was getting even more frustrated that I was crying because of it like a child. Bringing my arm up, I swiped my nose while shaking my head.

I felt a soft yet firm hand on my shoulder. Turning my head, I looked over and saw gold eyes looking intently at me. My lips pulled back slightly as I scowled at him. “Abelas Da’len” He whispered his eyes showing he was genuine.

“Don’t…” I started weakly, swallowing I spoke again voice still shaking. “Don’t say you’re sorry.”

He turned my body slowly towards his and held me. He was cold. It was not uncomfortable though. I felt myself blink when my head rested against his chest and I could hear the soft and steady beat of his heart. Sucking a breath in, I pulled away still in his grip and looked up.

Before I could speak, I felt a cool touch on my forward. He kissed my head softly. Warmth spread from the spot and curled around my body. In that instant, I began to feel drowsy. Blinking, it became more and more difficult to open my eyelids. My breathing was slowing and I could barely stand.

“Ven Theneras Da’len. Na shiral na Sulevin, ma lin na suledin. Halam, El enasal. Dareth len.” I could hear Falon’Din murmur quietly while gently caressing my face. It echoed around as my vision swam and turned black. Soon I couldn’t see or feel anything. The last of his words remained in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sentence I have up there “Ven Theneras Da’len. Na shiral na Sulevin, ma lin na suledin. Halam, El enasal. Dareth len”  
> It means/ translates to- “ Go to sleep/dream little one. Your journey is certain, your blood is strong. Rest with our blessing. Be safe child.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own DA or any of the characters except for the ones I have made up! Enjoy.

It is dark, cold, and itchy. I cannot see and it feels as if someone is sitting on my chest. Each breath is shaky and feels as if I am choking on smoke. It is painful and tight. I can’t even tell if my eyes are open. Even my hearing is shot. Every sound is as if I am under water.

  
I shiver and try to move but I am beyond weak and can’t even move my head. I take a wheezing breath in and just barely can hear something. I cannot even guess what it is. It sound unbearably loud and too close. Soon more noises begin to go off and it takes me a few minutes to guess that, ‘Yes, they are voices.’

  
Soon I hear what I can guess as someone shushing another and then something rough touches my face. I don’t know if it is my baby instinct or me being absolutely helpless but I begin to whimper and then scream. Quickly, I felt as if I was falling. Everything moved. Then soft humming began and the moving was slower and I felt safe.

  
Quieting myself, this was hard. My baby instincts were wailing consistently in my head about being hungry and cold. My thoughts were jumbled and when I tried to latch on to something, anything- so that I can feel _semi-normal._ It was ripped away, held just out of reach as if taunting me.

  
I could feel myself being shifted and handed over to someone. Their voice was deeper and their body felt more solid. I strained hard, so very hard just so I could catch one word. The voice spoke. It didn't seem to change, soften, or become severe. Finally it became less muddled.

  
"She's pretty small, isn't she?" I could feel the rumble of the voice. The person who is holding me was the one that spoke.

  
I heard some soft sound and then another voice spoke. It was a woman's. "It is a knife ear child. That is why."

 

"Kara?! She is a child regardless!" The person holding me scolded.

 

"Do you honestly think Bartrand will allow you to keep it Varric? It's a _child_ like you said. **Not** a puppy!" The female voice sneered. "You are also barely an adult yourself. Do you think you can take care of her?! Hm?"

 

The names echoed around my mind briefly and I tried to blink or open my eyes. I know those names, they are important. My eyes shot open as names, missions, and events flashed through my mind. 'Varric is going to the deep roads and propositioning Hawke to get money so they could go to the deep roads. Bartrand going crazy because of the red lyrium-' my brain promptly shut down. 

 

A gasp resounded and someone exclaimed. "Her eyes..."

 

"Great! Not only do you want to take care of an elf child but she is blind as well. You talk to your brother about this. You can tell him why we are not finishing this mission and why you’re carrying that back home." The woman growled out. Her voice became quieter as if she was walking away.

 

Silence followed and I blinked a few more times and I could faintly see a blob close to me. 'Hah crabby lady take that. Blind I am not!' I think. 

 

Sighing, I was shifted and Varric spoke. "Don't mind her... She just has a stick up her ass after Bartrand grilled her for messing up the last mission. Ah... I should probably stop swearing..." He trailed off with a chuckle.

 

"She is not blind stone child. Look at her eyes. They continue to move around trying to take everything in." Another soft voice states. It held a slight accent I could not trace. This person who spoke was male. "It is most likely just a defect of some sort. You should try talking to one of your informants to get in touch with a Mage to see if it can be reversed or fixed."

  
"We could look for her family. Maybe she is one of the Dalish-"

  
"Doubtful."

  
"What?" Varric question and everything began moving. That probably meant they were walking.

  
"She was left in the woods alone. No tracks, blood, or signs of battle. She was abandoned." the other male informed his voice getting lower.

  
Abruptly motion stopped and there was an intake of breath. Varric finally spoke after a few moment of silence and growled one word. "Why?!"

  
The other male hummed before speaking slowly. "There could be many reasons. Clans differ. Mine was strict and many mistakes could get you exiled. She could have been abandoned because they thought she was blind and didn't want a weak link in the clan. She could have been abandoned because the mothers’ lover died and the woman wandered in the woods to die and left her daughter. It's also a possibility this specific Clan believes in superstition and a child born with all white eyes like her could bring on evil. There are many _reasons_ Varric. So many that we can never say them all in a short conversation, but does it really matter why she was abandoned? She is alone now, you have her. What you do with her is your choice."

  
Varric started walking again and sighed. I could feel his chest take in a big breath. It stayed like that before it was let out quickly. This happened over the course of ten or so minutes. I can only guess he was trying to think of something to say but couldn't find the right words.

  
"Will you help me? I know nothing about elven health needs and I definitely know nothing about babies!" Varric spoke soft at first before it changed to joking but I could still pick out the slight concern.

  
A soft chuckle echoed around. "She is no different than a dwarf baby Varric."

  
"Do I look like I have a child Natal?" Varric’s voice came out annoyed. "Wait, don't answer that."

  
"You seem to be getting along with that Bianca rather well... I could always just assume-"

  
"Stop right there! We talk business! Her family is one of the wealthy merchants that go around on the surface. They are well off and Bartrand told me to befriend her..." Even I could tell Varric is embarrassed.

  
"Yes I see. So I can assume when I saw you at the Hanged Man with her drinking ale it was all just 'business' too?" Natal' voice came out teasing.

  
"... She was just telling me about something she is building." The dwarf’s voice came out petulant.

 

"Indeed?" Natal was definitely having fun. "I shall watch from a distance as you try to explain to both your brother and 'just friend' Bianca as to why you are holding a baby!" Natal's voice came out overly joyful.

 

"Wait what! No you will help me explain- huh?! Where the hell did you go!? Asshole!!!" Ok listening to Varric panic is actually rather entertaining. Not being able to move, talk, and having the mild ability to see is not.

 

The blonde started to mutter, seeing as my ears still felt as if something was stuffed in them. I couldn’t hear what he was grumbling to himself. As we continued to move, the air felt and tasted stuffy and foul. It was exceedingly humid and I could hear chatting around us.

 

“Welcome to Kirkwall! Feast your eyes on the creepy slave statues and dirt. We have more where that came from.” Varric notifies with strong sarcasm.

 

I could feel my annoyance inflating at my situation. Being helpless is something I **do not** find comfortable. I don’t like relying on people and, right now, I can only rely on people. I can’t do anything on my own…well except die.

 

At once a strong and putrid scent hit my nose and I about choked. I could feel that smell slithering down my throat and curdle my stomach. I could only guess alcohol, ale. We are most likely in the Hanged Man. Which I think is a rather foolish place to go when you are holding a baby.

 

“Ah-ha! Bartrand guess what I found-”

 

“ **Varric are you an addled nug!?”** A voiced roared over all the other noise and it soon became silent.

 

I blinked rapidly as I am certain my ears popped at how loud that voice is. “My brother, it seems that you were already informed about what I found…” Varric continued slower.

 

“Yes I was. I was also informed of what you did not find! You completely disregarded my orders _and_ abandoned them for a knife ear child?!” I can only assume Bartrand was the one speaking. He continued to growl lowly in his throat as he spoke.

 

I could feel air brush against my face as Varric sighed. “She is a child brother. She is young, helpless, and was abandoned!”

 

“It’s not my problem Varric.”

 

“She is helpless and alone!” Varric snapped back. There was a long pause and Varric spoke again, more quiet but somehow his voice came out even colder. “I will make it my problem brother, I will care for her.”

 

A short harsh laugh followed. “How are you going to do that _little brother_? You are only sixteen. You can barely take care of yourself without my help-”

 

“Fine! Leave me, I will figure out a way!”

 

I hear some noise and then my whole body is jarred. “You know I can’t do the, Varric… Fine. Keep the blasted thing. You take care of it and do your damn job for once and I will _help_ but know this. When it gets older it better work for us. I will not help for free!” Bartrand’s voice came out annoyed and resigned.

 

Someone hums and then, soon enough, we are moving. A soft click resounds and I can faintly hear Bartrand cussing at people to stop looking at him. I am jarred again and Varric sighs.

 

“Sorry, Bartrand is an ass through and through. I know though that when he is backing you, you will get what you need.” He mutters lowly.

 

Another softer voice starts to speak and Varric tenses. “Talking to babies…I didn’t take you for the sort. It’s oddly charming Varric.”

 

“Well I heard that when you talk to babies when they are younger they grow up smarter.” His voice comes out cocky and sarcastic.

 

“Is that so…” The woman’s voice sounds amused. A blob moved closer and I can see a young girl in her teens with auburn hair.

 

“Yes Bianca, now all I need to do is come up with a name… hmm. Any ideas?” He starts off strong though his voice becomes sheepish soon enough. The girl reaches forward and takes me from Varric and I, for some reason, feel affronted.

 

“She is tiny. I heard Bartrand… she is an elf child?” She questions. That is when a revelation hits me. This is Bianca… the Bianca that Varric holds a flame for. They don’t end up together for some reason though.

 

“Yeah, her eyes are all white though. I am hoping my uh… ahem _connections_ can figure out the reason.” I can hear a slight waver in Varric’s voice.

 

Everything is quiet around and I feel my eyes closing. Fingers gently touch my face and Varric mutters. “Arinda Tethras… How does that sound? You can be part of the once Noble Tethras family.” Chuckling at the end, Varric hums.

 

A long suffering sigh is heard and Bianca speaks in an exasperated voice. “That’s a dwarf name!”

 

“Fits her right? Anyways, I am a dwarf. She will live to like one! Now that will be amusing.” Varric sounds entertained.

 

I can feel my mind falling into the darkness known as sleep. The voices of Varric and Bianca’s voice melt into one and only one thought finds itself in my head before I fall asleep **_‘They said elf!? I am a freaking elf!?’_**


	4. Chapter 4

Living with Varric was both terrifying and amusing. It was an amusing experience because the male didn’t know how to take care of babies. It was also terrifying because **he didn’t know how to take care of babies**.

The fool thought it was a good idea to give a baby some ale when he didn’t have any baby food handy. Both he and I paid for that mistake. I was busy puking my guts up and being afraid of all the other liquids coming out of my many orifices. Varric was busy being knocked on the head multiple times by Bianca and Natal.

In the same time frame Varric learned how to change my diaper (if you can even call it that.) That was a very dark time in my life I never want to repeat again. **Ever.** Surprisingly enough it only took two weeks for me to get a rash from Varric not cleaning my butt properly. So I had to get some weird ointment on my ass that tingled. Shortly after the rash was gone I got another one as the dwarf cleaned my butt too good and rubbed it raw. He got hit over the head again and I got more tingly ointment on my butt.

In truth despite Varric’s all-around lack of knowledge he isn’t such a bad guy. He gave me a pretty dagger to play with when he saw me staring. It was promptly confiscated by Bianca when she saw me with it. The blonde was hit over the head well I sulked.

Bianca did buy me a stuffed Nug toy soon after; which I started crying over when I saw the feet. Creepy is an understatement for those things feet. I didn’t stop crying until Varric cut the feet off and sewed them up so they only had nubs for its front feet. Bianca was not happy when she visited me.

My vision finally cleared up where I could see everything with perfect clarity when I was around five months old. I remember this because this is when I fell in love. I saw Natal in all his glory, tall with smoldering inky black eyes. His hair a silky raven color which lay on his head messily but looked oh so right on him; to top it off with his tattoos and being an elf… he is perfect.

I am most certain everyone knew what happened. I turned into a squealing mess and did not shut up until he held me. The whole time the elf held me I was making doe eyes at him. When Varric said we had to go home I gave Natal a big slobbery kiss before Varric took me. Seeing as I still had next to no motor skills it was more of a dog kiss but… Eh.

The young dwarf looked aghast at Natal then I. Varric took off back to The Hanged Man at an amazing speed well Bianca laughed and the elf just looked confused. I was a giggling mess at home as Varric tried to explain to me why I could not like Natal. ‘ _How the elf was a bad bad man and too weird. He never listens and has too many tattoos and damn-it Natal is too old for me!_ ’

I had my first night terrors when I was seven months old. I was remembering my time when I was getting tortured. The burning, breaking, crying and fear. Varric began to read to me before I slept and sometimes during. It helped a lot, he didn’t get much sleep and he had bags under his eyes. When Bianca or Natal offered to take me for a few days he blatantly refused.

He said he couldn’t abandon me just because he was a little tired. He didn’t want to be like the people who left me in the woods to die. My night terrors stopped shortly after that. I did start dreaming of rainbow dragons who danced around a fire with halla that were made of gold though. Varric is lucky I can’t talk and call him on his bullshit.

It’s around the same time that I saw myself in a mirror for the first time. I looked like a normal baby other than the pointed ears and oh yeah… **all white eyes!** I have no iris or pupil, my whole eye is just a pearl white. That defies all logic with me being able to see. No I am not from the Hyuga clan!!!

Other than that I had a small tuff of plain brown hair on my head and lightly tanned skin. I was thinner; I think it is from me being an elf and not me being underfed. Varric fed me well and despite the first few bumps he has learned what I need.

I was rarely taken out of our room and never taken out of The Hanged Man. Bartrand never really dropped by. The few times he did he spoke to Varric about some of the guilds and merchants that came by and what went on. Apparently Varric wanted to stay in the loop. The older dwarf scowled whenever he looked at me and didn’t even say hi.

When I was nine months old Varric bought a few small plants and put them around the room. He said something about me being a baby and that I needed fresh air. He grumbled about the elves in the Alienage’s lecturing him too. The plants were pretty I suppose, I know nothing about flowers though. Give me a weed and I will think it is a flower and vice versa.

I was surprisingly happy with everything. Varric is a kind man… Dwarf. He takes care of me and more. Bianca visits often and brings many baby clothes. Natal also comes by with herbs and books about babies and what they need. Everything was more or less perfect, but just like a poem said- Everything gold can’t stay.


	5. Chapter 5

I sit upon Bartrand's desk as the dwarf sits at his desk and looks through papers. Gnawing viciously on a weird piece of wood I stare on. It is soaked in herbs. I am teething and the herbs were helping sooth the itchiness.

My eyes flick up to Bartrand again and he remains scowling as he switches from reading to scribbling furiously on another paper. Shaking my head, I set down the slobbery piece of wood and spoke up "Un… Un!" Not the most eloquent but it gets the job done.

A low growl answers me and the blonde dwarf glowers at me "What do you want?"

I raise my brows at him as we both know I can make awkward noises at best. His glower deepens and I try again "Vurk… wa Vurk?" I hope he can understand that weird question. I am trying to ask where Varric went.

All I know is that Varric came into the room when I was staring at the chair I wanted to climb and then all of a sudden I was lying on a desk with a very exasperated Bartrand. Varric left without so much as a word and I have been sitting in confusion and boredom for the past half hour.

It was silent for a few minutes and I honestly thought he was just going to ignore me. Surprisingly enough Bartrand set the quill down and eyed me intently for a while. Finally he opened his mouth and spoke slowly "As I told my brother once before, he could exclusively take care of you for a year. After the year is up he will have to take jobs again. We talked and he will be taking only three jobs per month and they can't last for more than three days each."

I stared pensively at the other well I thought about what he said. Varric will be gone for three days and I will have to be babysat by his brother. I have noticed Bianca has been visiting less and less in the past few months. Natal has always come and gone as he pleased. Varric has always been with me though. The only time I have been away is when he has to go to the bathroom or for the short few hours he wants to have some ale.

My attention was brought back to the dwarf as five shiny objects were brought in front of me. They were pretty much plain. It had a dog carved into it I think, gold in color and about the size of my fist. (I am a baby so it isn't actually that big.)

"These here are called sovereigns. I have five in front of you, I want you to grab two sovereigns" Bartrand states simply while staring expectantly at me, leaning back and folding his arms.

A bright red flag shot up in my head as the male waited. I blinked innocently and began thinking 'Is he trying to figure me out? He thinks he can use me if I am smart; I am also a baby though so he probably is hoping he can manipulate me.'

Slowly, ever so slowly, I begin to bring my hand up as to touch the shiny money. Bartrand's eyes twinkle before quickly showing frustration as I grab my slobbery chew toy instead and popping it back in my mouth while continuing to gape in childish curiosity at him.

Shaking his head, Bartrand grumbled hotly while grabbing the papers again, and continuing from where he stopped. Luckily as a one year old I can smile and cry or I would be smirking at how foolish the dwarf is. I felt bad but at the same time I didn't. I tend to manipulate people around me quite easily now that I can think properly and my baby instincts aren't so overpowering.

I can usually stop myself from crying when there is absolutely nothing wrong. If I get scared or am lonely, I start to get blubbery. Now I can keep it in. If I get hurt or have another rare night terror, my control is pretty much shoved into the back of my mind.

Glancing around the room once more, I sigh quietly as I know I will not be doing anything for quite a while. I feel my spine tingle and flick my eyes back over to Bartrand. Varric never left me along for an extended period of time. I am exceedingly nervous as to what Bartrand will do with me.

My body flinches as the door slams open and three people march in. I recognize Natal right away and a smile splits my face. My chew toy falls out of my mouth as I coo loudly and wave my arms at the elf.

In return, the raven haired male smirks and winks at me. Gliding over to me, the lithe elf picks me up in a swift motion "Hello beautiful, how are you?" Natal's voice came out soft and his eyes twinkled.

I let out one loud squeal that I could not keep in and then pat his face as if to say I am good. Letting out an amused chuckle he glances to Bartrand, his eyes hardening slightly "We have spoken to one of the merchant guilds in Starkhaven. They have agreed to trade with us however they refuse to give us any sort of discount. They are willing to pass along any _interesting_ information and news they hear."

My pale eyes peek over at the other two men. They are both human and both looked alike. Dark blonde hair and bright green eyes, they look rather normal other than the unnatural bright green eyes. Tilting my head I swivel my head back around when Bartrand harrumphed and started talking.

"That will do for now. You can leave. Now."

Natal turns and spoke again "I will be taking little Ari with me" He states without waiting for a response and walks out of the room.

I feel my eyes go wide. I never left the room without Varric. I am pretty sure Natal is going to take me outside. That is exhilarating and, for some reason, terrifying to me.

"Now my dear Ari you need to go outside more and see the world. Varric is way too overprotective. That's good but also will not help you in the long run." Natal spoke as he pushes open the door and I was blinded by smells, sound, and lighting.

In truth it overwhelmed me for a moment. The air was crisp and clean yet polluted with something odd. I could taste it and feel it in the air but could not place it. It was cleaner than anything I could remember. My memories of my past life are muted and dull.

I can hear people murmuring, yelling, and talking. They chatted and it merged into one loud annoying buzzing sound and I want it to stop! The sun felt so good though. It feels real and I can feel it touching my body and warming me. All in all, I was a bundle of mixed emotions. I am elated to feel something new, terrified at this new experience in this body, and annoyed that I have no control over anything.

Finally I notice that Natal is moving "I want to take you to the Alienage so you can meet other elf children. I know a woman there who has a son about your age. His name is Feynriel. He is a halfling though. He is kind so treat him well."

'You're making me go on a play date!? What the hell, I don't want to play with slobbery, booger infested vermin!' I vehemently begin to wiggle around in an attempt… an attempt to do _something_ damn it!

"Oh quit it! You will like him, who knows maybe you will fall in love" Natal jokes.

I freeze and felt absolutely affronted at this statement. 'No you fool I will marry you and have many little pointy eared babies!' I open my mouth and start to babble harshly at him. I try to tell him how rude and ignorant he was to even suggest that. At the end of my rant, I nod with determination and then stare expectantly at the elf.

He blinks in response, letting out a short snort he speaks again, "Sorry love but I can't understand you."

Blankly I stare at the male, 'you're supposed to pretend you fool!' I was thinking while shaking my head.

"Ah here we are!" Natal remarks and then raps gently on a door that is to the right of us as we descend the stairs. A short moment later a young elf woman steps out. Her light copper hair falls just short of her shoulders and her soft green eyes stare inquisitively at us. Dark red tattoos swirl on her forehead and chin.

It doesn't take long for her eyes to settle on me "Oh Natal is this she? The one you spoke of?"

I flick my eyes to the dark haired elf, "Yes Arianni, this is little Arinda Tethras." Natal steps forward in to the house as the other moves away slightly.

I blink and squint my eyes as this woman looks and sounds familiar. I feel an odd prodding in my head. Soon enough I feel as if I have swallowed a golf ball. This woman, elf woman is Arianni. She is Feynriel's mother, the half elf and human child that is a somniari who Hawke helps in Dragon Age two.

'You have got to be freaking kidding me!' I think angrily to myself.

"Feynriel, dear look, you have a guest over." Arianni spoke softly and gently picks up a small baby who looks a little younger than me. He has a few blonde wisps of hair and wide hazel eyes. My eyes widen along with his as we stare at each other.

My mind was on overdrive as all the possibilities I could exploit, I could help him learn about his power, teach him not to be afraid. I stared even more intently as both he and I were set gently down in a different room.

Ever so slowly I pulled myself forward and crawled over to the tiny boy. Plopping myself on the ground in front of him, I narrow my eyes as the other tilts his head slowly to the side. I can see drool dribble down his chin.

Bringing my small chubby hand forward, I poke his cheek. I don't know what I was expecting but he didn't do anything. I did it again and to my horror, my absolute horror, this little tiny baby boy starts to chew on my hand and finger. Gross warm saliva wraps around my hand and I am frozen in disbelief.

'Forget it! This little shit can figure it out himself!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all to whom read my story. I hope each and everyone of you enjoy it. Comments are always appreciated, criticism is too!

** Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon age, books, games, movies, or any of Bioware's things. This is for both your entertainment and mine **

Six months have passed and I dread that I have come to care for Feynriel. That little turd still thinks it is a good idea to chew on me too. These past months Feynriel has grown before my eyes. His blonde hair has flared out fluffy and he is already pulling himself up.

Lucky for me I can walk so I can waddle away when he starts to annoy me. I can't go too fast though because I tend to fall down. It has taken me a while to figure out I can say words. I have to stop myself every once in a while to speak so I don't come off too smart. I remind myself to say basic words for only my needs. The only time I do try and work on my speech is when I am with Feynriel.

I like him but I refuse to be friends with an uncultured fool. I am hoping that with me talking he will learn a little faster. I like Arianni but she babies him and speaks in a high pitched voice all the time and that won't help him. I understand that he is her child and she wants to make his childhood as happy as possible- helping him get ready for the future will make everything less painful when he gets older.

At the very moment though I sat a few feet away from the small blonde boy as I slowly chewed my fried carrots I was given. The flavor was pretty much gone; it tastes like bark that sat in water for too long. It was squishy so I could chew it by myself without Varric having to smash it. I was not keen on sharing my bark tasting carrots, not even with Feynriel.

The blonde did not get the message from my glare of death however and still happily made his way over. A small childish part of my brain screeched in outrage, I am not sharing! The more mature part diplomatically argued how the carrots tasted like shit anyways. The childish part easily won "No! Get 'way! Away!" I huff out angrily. My voice came out annoyingly high and still sounded soft.

Feynriel smiled innocently at me and trudged on along closer. Puffing my cheeks out, I could feel my face going red with irritation and the familiar feeling of pressure in my eyes. I pushed the frustrated tears away. Taking a deep breath I set my bowl down and pointed at the male "Fey! No, mine. Ask Anni, dis mine. Anni!" I started off talking before shouting loudly for the elf woman.

Soon enough I heard faint footsteps, the copper haired elf appeared with an amused facial expression "Is there something wrong Arinda?" She questions me well glancing at her son.

Nodding, I point to my small bowl of carrots and then motion to Feynriel in a dramatic wave "Fey want my carrots. No, mine! Ask you for him." I inform the other helpfully.

Chuckling softly the woman shakes her head and walks closer, "Why don't you share?"

"Mine! Taste bad bu' mine!" I crow out.

Sighing Arianna walks over and picks both Feynriel and I up. She turns well grabbing the bowl and walks into the small kitchen. Setting the bowl down she begins talking to both of us, "Natal and I want to take you both out to the forest for fresh air and to hopefully see some animals. What do you think?" Her voice twists with her accent.

"Amnals! Amnals!!" Feynriel cries well clapping his pale chubby hands.

I tilt my head and speak ,"Nat and you take us?"

Arianni lets out a light giggle and nods, "Yes dear." Her steps were soft and light. I didn't feel any jerky movements from her like I do with Varric. Natal is just as smooth and graceful. It seems it is an elf thing.

A small smile spreads on my face as I see the dark haired elf leaning against the door way for us. I can feel a tingle in my stomach. We are handed off to him and Arianni tilts her heads, "Let me get my knives just in case."

Natal shrugs. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable, love. Bandits tend to stay on the roads rather than the forest." Clicking his tongue the elf hoists us up and rolls his head around a few times, I hear some light popping and a satisfied sigh.

"Amnals!!!" Feynriel demands with a cute pout. I, however, am not amused by this display.

"Patness is vitor!" I snap out, it did not sound how I want it to. I was trying to say 'patience is virtue' it turned out sounding like a mess.

The dark haired elf laughed uproariously, I could feel it vibrate through my body. "Very true my dear Ari. Patience is virtue."

I preened at the praise I received. Feeling the familiar warmth in my chest spread, I glanced over to Feynriel. "Be good!" I tell the other. I snuggle closer to Natal and stare happily at the deep inky black eyes.

The elf woman walks over to us and nods to Natal. "I am ready, let's be off."

With practiced ease, Natal opens the door even though he is holding two baby elves. The stench of dirt and people hit me. The smell is strong and unpleasant. I am used to it now and easily ignore it. Blinking my white eyes, I glance around and see many somber faces.

The elves in the Alienage usually look at the ground or are hunched over. There are few and far in-between of them who dare to look up or instigate a conversation. More do smile weakly or glance at Feynriel and I. The adults always try and shield the children of the Alienage from harm and corruption.

Quickly enough, Natal and Arianni are walking out of the Alienage and into the city. The city is more open and less dirty but still has the feeling of depression. The scent is no less strong or pungent too. People stare and glare harshly at us, whispers reach my ears. I keep my mouth shut though but feel a boiling rage fester.

"Damn knife ears."

"Walking around like they own the place, I mean look! No shame."

I flinch as one mentions me. "Look at da one with white eyes. Freaky little knife ear. It'll grow up ugly that one."

"Shut your mouth human or you will find yourself losing your precious little tongue soon enough." Natal snaps quickly enough. His voice is hard but his face is scarily serene.

The man who spoke goes white well grumbling and walking away. I look up at Natal briefly before looking away. He continues walking and I see Arianni take Feynriel. The male gently turns my face to look at him. "Don't listen to that twit. You are beautiful and you will grow up to be a goddess."

I can feel my face flush red and tears gather in my eyes. I can't help as some of them fall, I don't know why I am crying but I can't stop. For some reason what that stupid man said really did hurt me. It feels like a stab in the gut.

"Oh don't cry love. It tears my heart into pieces, seeing beautiful girls cry." Natal whispers gently while wiping my eyes with his fingers. I nod well letting out a choked sob. I could see Arianna looking at me with soft and caring eyes.

"Don't fret Ari, you are truly a wonderful girl." Her voice is soothing.

Soon enough, I see we are at the edge of the city and I can see the forest. The smell is already cleaner. It's crisp and smells of earth and grass. It truly is heavenly compared to the dank scent of the city.

My tears quickly dissipate and my spirits lift and I felt lighter. This is very exciting it almost felt as if we were doing something forbidden. My stomach's tingling amped up to butterflies having a dubstep party. Both Feynriel and I were in awe at everything around us, this is truthfully the first time both of us are seeing this (First in this life) it is beyond words.

Taking a deep breath I hold it before letting out a loud sigh. "Onward!" I demand happily while pointing in a random direction. Everyone laughs at my declaration. Natal and Arianni move forward, I can see as we go deeper into the forest their bodies relaxing more and their smiles begin to glow.

As we moved forward I could hear the crinkle of leaves and sway of the branches. The smell of soil and the sea assaulted me. This is truly blissful. I blinked and tilted my head as suddenly something felt wrong.

I curled in slightly and tensed, my eyes flickered around as my face twisted into a frown. I finally could figure out why I felt as if something was wrong. There is no forest sounds, no birds, or squirrels running around.

Opening my mouth I spoke up. "Wrong… not right" I can't explain because I don’t have the words to explain my young mouth is too inexperienced to form the ones I would use.

Looking up I could see that Natal's eyes were narrowed and his body was loose yet his shoulders are tense. His dark eyes rove over the land slowly as he walks closer to Arianni. The other elf was tense, one arm holding Feynriel and the other hovering over her daggers.

"Well it seems we weren't as silent as we thought." A voice states.

Turning my head I saw a man emerge from the brush. His face is smiling but it doesn't look amused. Stopping a few feet from us, I could see in the shadows more people waiting.

Natal's hold on me tightens and I feel him change his stance. "Well if it isn't Marshal, I assume this has something to do with Bartrand?"

Scoffing the man crosses his arms with a sneer. "You guess correctly. That dwarf has missed a rather golden chance…"

"Bartrand is an ass I will admit that but he is no slave trader. He does have morale's no matter how loose they seem. He made it very clear he wants nothing to do with you." Natal says while raising a brow.

"Yes he did… It took me a while but I stumbled on some _interesting_ information regarding the Tethras brothers. It seems after Varric found a bouncing baby girl they both went soft- oh then I soon learn it is an elf child. Very interesting indeed. I thought to myself; oh this is a perfect time to get back at that bastard. No one declines me!" His voice began to rise in volume and get an edge.

Natal lets out a snort well shaking his head and shifting me over to his right side. "Someone must have been spoiled as a child."

Marshal's smile twists in anger and he reaches up and pulls a great sword from his back. His knuckles turn white from holding the handle so hard and he trembles as his face goes red. "You'll pay for that knife ear, you and your little whore!"

The man rushes forward not waiting for a reply.

I feel terror shoot through my body and tears are soon enough gathering. I can't follow what is going on as everything looks blurry, from my tears and how they move. Loud shouts echo around and metal grating against metal. I can faintly hear Feynriel screaming but I can't focus on it.

Soon enough a repulsive smell hits me and I freeze when something wet flies into my face and I taste something familiar. The taste of salt, the smell of iron and an odd sticky substance. I finally open my eyes and see blood everywhere. I can no longer hear or feel anything.

Bodies, opened with organs spilling out and bones showing. I can see some with their jaws slack as if screaming. Throats slit and some with limbs missing.

I suck in a breath and choke on it as I am trying to breathe and scream at the same time. Not again, I don't want to see this again. My hand trembles as I touch my face and pull it away and see bright vermillion liquid along with small chunks. I lose it.

My scream soon joins Feynriel's and it echoes around. It seems time finally catches up as I can hear again. Everything comes back and my body is tingling and I cannot breathe.

"No…it's ok. Arinda breath!" I faintly hear Natal over the fighting.

Closing my eyes, I try to breath but it keeps catching in my throat and I feel cold. I am moved quickly and a smaller arm is holding me. Opening my eyes I see Arianni crouched and her worried face; Natal standing with his fingers touching his forward.

He is frowning and mumbling. Soon enough, his eyes open and his hand shoots out and a force follows. I can feel it gently wave over me but I see the other men fly a few feet back. Groaning, some try and stand up but again Natal clenches his hand. I see his fist tremble before something amazing happens.

Sparks start running up and down his hand and arm. I can hear the zipping noise. Pointing his fist forward, the elf opens his hand in the same motion and the electricity shoot forward and envelopes the three men in front of him. They scream spasm and fall. The lightning shoots off to some of the other men close to them that are wearing a lot of metal and they have the same fate.

I find I can breathe again but regret it as I gag at the new smell of cooked flesh. Slowly Natal makes his way over to the last man, Marshal. Natal's walk is slow and I can literally feel the anger radiating off of him.

Marshal's face is pale and he shakes I see his mouth opening but I can't hear anything. My eyes are soon covered and everything is black and silent. It doesn't take long for screeching to start to echo around and I actually feel scared.

"Shhh, don't listen." Arianni's soft voice murmurs and I can hear her heart beat. I find myself slowly calming and see that I was shaking before. My breathing is calmer and I find I can see.

Natal is making his way over with an odd expression and I just stare. I don't know what I feel at the moment but I am not afraid of Natal.

Apparently he see's something in my gaze he doesn't like. His face becomes pained and he slowly backs away. "I'm sorry…"

"Natal, you're hurt we should-" Arianni starts.

"I can't! Not right now." He interrupts before turning swiftly and running.

Glancing over, I see her biting her lip while her eyes well up with tears. She looks down at us and I finally notice Feynriel. His nose is running and tears are falling freely but… he is silent.

"Remember Natal saved us. He loves you both, don't be afraid." Arianni whispers, standing up slowly and hugging us tightly.

I stay silent but bring my hand up and softly touch her cheek. My gaze is strong and I hope I am showing I am not afraid. At the moment I don't think I can talk, I am probably in shock but I know I am not afraid of Natal.

I can feel the warm liquid falling down the copper haired elf. She shows a sad smile and nods while she walks forward.

One thought circles around in my head that makes everything seem more real. Natal, my joking and kind Natal is a mage. The people looked down upon for something special they are born with.


End file.
